Nightly Satisfaction
by drumgirl94
Summary: Kirito gets home after a stressful day and Asuna has something dirty in mind


It was late at night when Kirito came home from a quest. Asuna was already in bed, but still awake. She had hoped her beloved husband would be home a bit earlier cause she had something in mind.

As a matter of fact, they've been together for a long time now and they've also been intimate a few times till now. For both of them it's the first relationship and of course they had no experience in getting 'it' on or whatsoever. All they've done so far was kissing and missionary.

But Asuna had something else in mind. Normally she would've been ashamed of for even the thought, but the fact that it would be Kirito left her with nothing but anticipation and a hint of nervousness.

But now it was late at night, she was pretty tired and Kirito must have been exhausted from traveling and fighting.

As the black haired entered the bedroom he changed his equipment to casual sleeping clothes, which means only black boxershorts.

The young woman enjoyed the sight of his naked flesh every time. 'Will I ever get used to it?' she thought smiling and greeted her love with a warm 'Hello' and a soft kiss on his lips as he laid down beside her.

"How was it?" He sighted: "Puh, exhausting...but successful!" He opened his menu and showed her the reward: a S-Class ingredient. "Looking forward eating it, after you cooked it." His mouth watered at that thought and he looked in her eyes.

Something seemed off, the sparkle in Asunas eyes seemed different that night. For some reason Kiritos heart beat fastened and arousal made it's way through his body as the young woman glanced at him, closing the distance between them slowly. "Asuna...what..." he stammered, leaning backwards to lay down as she steadily crawled on top of him.

She smiled, face with a hint of red and shyly said: "Kirito...I..." She couldn't continue talking, so she started acting by kissing him softly on his lips. Peck after peck he felt the tension leave his body and his muscled relaxed, while somewhere else new tension was build.

He closed his eyes and softly stroke Asunas hair and her almost bare back. The brunette started to intensify her kissing and left his mouth, only to continue on his neck. Silently Kirito started to growl from well-being. Both, only dressed in their underwear, started to slowly move in the same rhythm.

Asuna went deeper down and kissed his chest, caressing him thigh her tongue, continuously heading deeper.

As the young man realized it, he opened his eyes and looked down to his beloved wife: "Asuna...what are you..." She silenced him: "Tonight...I'm gonna treat you." Seductive she looked into his eyes and whispered: "Take these off, please..."

Somehow Kirito panicked: "I...I...I don't think...that...that's a good idea...I..."

He wanted to sit up, but his wife stopped him by pressing her hand onto his chest and sitting on his lap: "Relax...Trust me...please. You had one hell of a day and must be exhausted, so I want...to do something...well..."

She blushed and looked away. Kirito smiled and put his right hand under her chin to make her look at him: "Asuna...I'm really nervous about this, we...we never did that sort of stuff before...Are...are you really sure, you wanna do this?"

Nodding she softly whispered: "Yes" and the spark in her eyes were back. The black swordsman swallowed hard and tried to relax while he scrolled down the menu to unlock the 'Ethic Codes'. His boxers disappeared and revealed his best piece half aroused.

Now Asuna swallowed. To distract her from her own nervousness she kissed him again and went over with the procedure again. As their kissing went on for some time, she could feel Kirito relax and Asuna started to explore his body with her right hand. Right underneath his belly button she stopped her hand and moved from his lips to his cheek, over the neck, right to his chest.

While Asuna made her way down, he could feel her breasts touching his manhood at one point and he shrugged in pleasure, although it was just the fabric of her bra. While kissing and caressing some of his sensual spots she realized his movement by the touch of her breast and grinned.

With one hand she softly moved her fingers over his inner thigh, touching his balls only 'by accident', while her other hand slid down the menu and unlocked her 'Ethic Codes'.

No longer been hold by the piece of clothing her bare breasts fell down a bit and fully touched his aroused member.

The black swordsman moaned quietly and grabbed her head with both hands while throwing his head in his neck. Shyly the brunette closed in to his member. She hesitated, but nervous and curious pressed her lips against 'him'. The sensation left Kiritos eyes shot open and his breath stuck in his throat for a second.

She slowly kissed him up and down the whole length. As she came to the tip, she started to open her mouth a bit and played around with her lips and Kiritos moans made her confident about the things she did down there.

Eventually she even started to slip her tongue over the tip and close her lips around 'him' firmly to move up and down his length. His moans became groans and in the blink of a second the young woman played her tongue against and around his member in her mouth.

Meanwhile Kiritos head started to spin from his heavy breathing, but it felt just too damn good to let it end.

The same time Kirito thought about that, he never expected Asuna to do such things or even think about it, she grabbed a hold of his balls and started to massage them softly in her hand. His head went from left to right and back again.

He finally found a moment to speak up: "Asuna wait!" She looked up: "Was it this bad?" Her facial expression went dark. "No!" he waved a hand in front of her. "No, it was wonderful, but..." "But?" "Well..." he grinned sheepishly. "Let's try something different! I wanna do something, too."

The young woman looked at him seductive: "But...I wasn't done with you yet!"

His grin deepened. "Trust me, you can go on as much as I can get started! You just...Well,have to change your position a bit."

She looked puzzled while he couldn't stop grinning. Kirito took one hand and placed his other one on her hip: "Just let me lead you. You're gonna enjoy it."

After repositioning them, Asuna found herself and Kirito in 69-position, with her on tip. She gasped: "Kirito?! That's...that's embarrassing!" He chuckled: "Now it's your turn to relax. Just keep going like before."

The young woman nodded, swallowed her nervousness and bend over once again. Filled with pleasure, Kiritos eyes were wide open and he couldn't wait any longer, so he started digging his face into her womanhood. A loud speak left her throat and the black swordsman was amused.

He stuck his tongue in ad out of his beloved wife and pleased her with his fingers all around her lower region.

Asuna moaned with passion, unable to get back to her own work. Instead of using her mouth she could only use her hands, cause the pleasure Kirito gave her, were too much to handle. "Oh my god...I...I can't breath..." He looked at her: "Oh, really? Should I stop?" "I didn't say that! Please keep going." she begged him. "Oh, so you like it?" He teased her and continued by circling his tongue around her sweet spot. As he kept going, she could feel her inner walls tighten more and more. She was close.

"Kirito! Please wait!" he stopped and she turned around, facing him. "I don't wanna end it like this...I"

She blushed smiling and got on top of him, leaning over to kiss him. They embraced with passion and the young woman could feel his aroused member touching and pressing against her womanhood: "Kirito..." "I'm coming in, okay?" "Hm-mm" she nodded.

Asuna lowered her hip and felt him enter her. A buzzing feeling like electricity rushed through her body and she let out a moan of pleasure and well-being. Driven by instinct she started to move her hip and buck up and down on her husband. The brunette straightened her body and leaned back, her hands around his ankles.

She closed her eyes, bit her lower lip and threw her head into her neck, pressing out her chest. Kiritos mouth watered at the sigh of his wife and he moved his hand from her hip to her breasts and stared massaging them. Low groans came across her lips and made Kirito wild.

Against Asunas expectation he started to hit her from below and went deep inside, going faster with every thrust. Her breasts bounced up and down in his hands. Asuna leaned forward again, pressing her chest against his and kissed him willingly, pushing her tongue against his.

Passionate dancing started inside their mouths while she continued riding and grinding against him. "Asuna,I...I can't last...much longer." Kirito panted between kissing. "Me, too...Let's...let's have it!"  
One last time the tension was raised to the top. As they both reached the point of no return, a loud scream was to be heard in and around the house, followed by silence.

The room was filled with cold sweat, heavy breathing and the sound of soft, gentle kisses. Stroking her hair, Kirito said: "Asuna? Thanks for your treating...I really enjoyed it." Resting on his chest she chuckled and looked up. Kissing him lovingly she said: "My pleasure." The young woman laid beside him, cuddled into his arms and sighted out of happiness. While Kirito asked himself, why he deserved such a wonderful wife, he slowly drifted away into the land of dreams, smiling and with a beautiful and happy Asuna in his arms.


End file.
